A Perfeição é um Defeito
by Nanna Black
Summary: A beleza de Marissa deixa Lindsay insegura. Como Ryan poderá tranqüilizála? Completa!


**Título Original:** Perfection Is A Flaw

**A Perfeição é um Defeito**

_Por Brightest Firefly_

_Traduzido por Nanna_

Lindsay saiu para o pátio, e viu Marissa e Summer conversando ao longe. Summer a viu e fez um gesto para que ela viesse se sentar com elas. O primeiro instinto dela foi fugir, mas ela não queria exagerar as coisas. Além disso, Marissa era sua meio-irmã. Elas deviam ser amigas.

Enquanto ouvia Summer e Marissa falando uma milha por minuto, ela foi assaltada por uma sensação de inadequação. Nunca fora o tipo de garota que se preocupava muito com sua aparência, ou se comparava com pessoas que pertenciam a revistas de moda, mas, de repente, todas as suas imperfeições pareciam se destacar... para ela pelo menos. Cada sarda, cada quilinho, cada detalhe estava agora sob o microscópio.

Ela não acha Ryan superficial, e não era como se ela não confiasse nele. Provavelmente, ela confiava mais nele do que em qualquer homem que já conhecera. Mas não podia entender por que ele estava com ela quando podia estar com Marissa. Pelas fotos no quarto de Marissa, eles tinham parecido bem felizes juntos. Felizes mesmo. Felizes demais. Ryan tinha dito a ela que eles tinham se ligado, e ouvir isto tinha destroçado seu coração em dois. _Eu sabia que perguntar a ele era uma péssima idéia_. Pelo menos agora ela sabia o seu lugar. Era uma questão de tempo antes que o inevitável acontecesse. _Eu devia tirar a nós todos dessa tristeza e acabar isso agora. Depois da escola. Esta noite._

Depois da escola, Lindsay sabia que devia estar estudando. Em vez disso, encontrou-se se olhando no espelho, criticando tudo. _Preciso apertar um pouco essa dieta_. Sentou-se para ler um livro, e procurou por uma barra de chocolate no estoque que ela deixava em seu quarto. Fez uma pausa antes de abrir, examinando o rótulo. _Tá, acho que chocolate nunca mais_. Jogou-o de volta na gaveta, e então, pensando melhor, se levantou e atirou o chocolate na lata de lixo. Ela tentou estudar, mas física fazia com que ela pensasse em Ryan e no último projeto de laboratório que eles estavam fazendo. Ou, talvez, só em Ryan.

Algumas horas depois, sua mãe veio chamá-la para jantar. **"Desça, docinho. Eu fiz lasanha".**

**"Obrigada, mamãe, mas eu disse aos Cohen que jantaria com eles"**. _Mentirosa!_ Gritou a consciência dela.

**"Ah... tá"**. Sua mãe se virou com uma expressão magoada no rosto, e Lindsay sentiu-se horrível. _O que estou fazendo?_

Depressa como tinha desaparecido, sua lógica retornou. **"Espera! Mamãe, podemos conversar?"**

Renée ficava feliz em conversar qualquer coisa com sua filha, ultimamente.** "Claro"**. Ela se sentou na cama, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros da filha, gentilmente acariciando a pele dela. **"Alguma coisa aconteceu na escola hoje?"**

Ela enfrentou as lágrimas que queimavam em seus olhos.** "Eu almocei com a Marissa".**

Renée pareceu confusa.** "Ela é ruim assim?"**

**"Não. Ela é perfeita. Ela é magra, linda, com as melhores roupas-"**

**"Lindsay, desde quando você liga para essas coisas?" **Ela sempre tentara criar sua filha amando a si mesma pelo que ela era, sendo quem ela era, porque 'a perfeição é um defeito'. Lindsay agora via o quanto isso era verdadeiro.

**"E não ligo, é que..." **Ela se brecou. Não sabia por que isso importava agora. Bom, sabia sim. Ela ligava por causa de Ryan, mas ele nunca parecera se importar.

**"Se ele não gosta de você como você é, você não o quer mesmo".**

**"Ele gosta de mim, só que não como gosta dela. É por isso que vou terminar com ele hoje à noite". **Ouvir as palavras em voz alta trouxe outra onda de lágrimas.

Renée abraçou Lindsay enquanto esta chorava.** "Desculpe, pequena. Venha, vamos jantar".**

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, Lindsay foi ver Ryan. Ao bater na porta, continuava a lembrar a si mesma que estava fazendo um favor aos três. Quando Ryan abriu a porta, de regata e moletom, ela viu-se incapaz de pensar. O cabelo dele estava molhado e ele cheirava a sabonete. **"Ei"**, ele disse suavemente, com um toque de malícia em sua voz.

**"Desculpe por invadir assim-"**

**"Não, não"**, Ryan interferiu sorridente.** "Fico feliz por vê-la. Só não a esperava. Nós podemos estudar física agora"**. Ele sentou-se na cama e abriu o livro-texto, olhando em expectativa para ela.** "Eu mesmo posso fazer isso, mas é mais divertido ao seu lado"**. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, brincalhão, e ela riu, e mais uma vez se perguntou o que estava fazendo quando ele fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse.

Ela forçou as palavras a sair de sua boca.** "Precisamos conversar".**

Vendo a expressão dela, ele teve um pressentimento ruim na boca do estômago. **"Isso não parece bom".**

Lindsay sentou ao lado dele.** "Acho que isto não está dando certo"**. Ela tentou fazer a voz soar firme, mas esta tremia, e lágrimas marejavam seus olhos.

Por alguns momentos, Ryan encarou o espaço inexpressivamente. Quando se virou para ela, seus olhos estavam suplicantes, e ela tentou fugir do olhar dele.** "Por quê?" **Ele perguntou. Tomou uma das mãos dela e a aninhou contra seu peito.

Ela suspirou.** "Olha pra você, Ryan! E olha pra mim. O que você está fazendo comigo?"**

Ele a fixava como se ela não estivesse falando em inglês.** "O quê?"**

Ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo sob sua mão, e os olhos dele quase a partiram. **"Por que eu, Ryan? Por que você quis que eu fosse a sua namorada?"**

**"Porque eu gosto de você"**, ele declarou simplesmente, como se ele estivesse perguntando por que ele era amigo de Seth, ou por que ele via Sandy e Kirsten como seus pais de verdade. Parecia claro para ele, e vinha sendo claro por um bom tempo.

Ela se afastou dele um pouco. **"E a Marissa?"**

**"O que tem ela?" **A voz dele se ergueu um pouco, e ele tentou se acalmar.

**"Você mesmo disse, vocês dois se conectaram, e você nunca conheceu ninguém como ela. Somando-se a tudo isso, ela é loucamente bela. Eu prefiro acabar com isso agora antes que piore para todos nós. Talvez assim ainda possamos ser amigos".**

Ryan correu as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo antes de olhar nos olhos de Lindsay.** "Eu e ela tivemos uma conexão, mas nos separamos por um motivo. A conexão se partiu, e melhorou, mas as coisas não têm sido as mesmas desde então. Nunca conheci alguém como ela porque eu achava que ela era a princesinha perfeita, e eu era de Chino. Ela não agia como se pensasse que era melhor que eu, e naquela época basicamente todos agiam assim, exceto Sandy e Seth e, um pouco depois, Kirsten".**

Ele considerou cuidadosamente como vocalizar o que queria dizer. Ele nunca permitira-se pensar nisso.** "Mas, quando eu comecei a conhecê-la de verdade, percebi que ela só precisava de alguém em quem se apoiar, e lá estava eu. Eu sei que ela é linda, mas não como você. Primeiro, eu seria um idiota se não visse que você é muito linda"**. Os olhos dele correram brevemente pelo rosto e pelo corpo dela. Ela corou e deu a ele um pequeno sorriso.

Ele riu da lembrança.** "Por que acha que eu ficava esbarrando em você e derrubando as coisas? Eu não podia pensar direito. E aí, uma vez que eu te conheci, tudo que eu amo em você só aumentou essa atração".**

Lindsay enrugou o nariz e perguntou,** "Sério?" **Ela meio que esperava que ele dissesse que ela era linda por dentro, mas nunca pensara que fora o motivo pelo qual ele parecia não controlar qualquer uma de suas funções motoras propriamente quando ela estava por perto. Até onde ela sabia, ela nunca tivera esse efeito em um cara antes, e era estranhamente fortalecedor.

**"Claro. É preciso alguém muito especial para me desligar do Journey"**, ele disse com uma piscadinha. Estava surpreso com o quanto que tinha falado nos últimos cinco minutos, e ficou ainda mais surpreso quando continuou falando.

**"Você me faz rir, é esperta, me estimula a ser uma pessoa melhor, é tão doce e passional, e eu sou mais que um apoio para você. Você se importa comigo de verdade. O que temos não é baseado em carência ou sexo. O que temos é real. Nunca estive com uma garota com quem quis estar constantemente por outros motivos além do sexo. Olha só, eu estou falando! Eu não falo; sou o bad boy pensativo de Chino. Mas aqui estou ele tagarelando como um idiota, e não posso-"**

Ela o interrompeu com um beijo lento e terno, e então retraiu-se, sorrindo-lhe. **"Devo ter influenciado você"**. Ela ainda não tinha digerido tudo que ele tinha dito, mas parecia-lhe bom. **"Então você não liga se eu não tenho o corpo de uma modelo, com o cabelo perfeito e as roupas perfeitas?"**

Ryan riu. Ele estendeu a mão, e acariciou o rosto dela, e ela inclinou-se para ele. **"Seu cabelo é lindo"**. Ele correu os dedos pelas madeixas louro-avermelhadas.** "E eu gosto das suas roupas. Me satisfaz o fato de você não ter o corpo de uma modelo. Você tem o corpo de..." **Ele fez uma pausa no meio da frase e a encarou com olhos famintos. **"Você tem o corpo de uma mulher".**

Ela sentiu um arrepio correr por ela ao deixar seus olhos correr livremente pelo corpo dele. Os olhos. Os lábios. Os braços. O peito. As mãos. O abdômen... e foi aí que ela forçou-se a erguer o olhar para o rosto dele. Definitivamente, ele tinha o corpo de um homem. **"Ryan"**, ela sussurrou suavemente, querendo dizer a ele cada pequeno detalhe que adorava nele. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, as palavras não vinham, mas seus olhos estavam claramente expressando suas emoções.

Ele apoiou-se nos travesseiros e puxou-a para seu lado. Sua mão correu acima e abaixo pelas costas dela enquanto assegurava gentilmente a ela, com o coração radiante com as palavras não faladas. **"Eu sei".**

F I M


End file.
